A través de la muralla
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [One-Shot/Semi AU] Vivir separados por una muralla no parecía tan mala idea, hasta que ambos se conocieron. Ahora buscan destruir aquello que los separa. ¿Saldrá todo bien? Regalito para MikoHerondale.


_Ni el Fandom de InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

**Dedicado a MikoHerondale. **¡Espero lo disfrutes, lo hice con amor! ¡Mucho amor! Si algo te disgusta o algo, me dices y lo cambio. Nos leemos abajo para mayor explicación (?)

_El crédito de la imagen, no es mía._

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>A través de la muralla<strong>

El territorio estaba dividido entre dos lugares por una muralla que si bien no era muy ancha, era lo suficientemente larga y parecía no tener fin, tal vez le daba la vuelta al mundo, o tal vez no. Nadie lo sabía y nadie era completamente valiente como para aventurarse en una misión para descubrirlo, porque si era mentira significaba toparse con sus enemigos, los terribles Yōkais y entonces sería una muerte segura.

Nadie era tan suicida como para hacer eso.

Por eso toda la población vivía feliz en su lado de la muralla, qué era custodiada cada día por una serie de sacerdotisas o monjes, quiénes eran los más _preparados _para luchar contra los Yōkais.

Toda la confianza del pueblo estaba en esas personas que tenían que estar alerta todos los días; día o noche, lloviera o nevara. No podían abandonar su puesto y si tenían que hacerlo, tenían que mandar el mensaje con alguien para que llegará un reemplazo para ocupar su lugar.

Muchas personas habían muerto esperando algún ataque, otras no habían soportado las nevadas intensas y poco a poco se fue perdiendo más y más gente, también ya casi no había personas dispuestas a ayudar. Pero no faltaba quién sí lo hiciera, por el bien de los suyos.

Kagome era una joven que había sido seleccionada para entrenar como sacerdotisa y por ende, tendría que proteger el lado de la muralla que le correspondía. No estaba enojada por ese motivo, ni tampoco tenía miedo de enfrentarse con un Yōkai sí se presentaba la ocasión.

Si era necesario, lucharía hasta que las fuerzas la abandonarán. Pero lo haría por las personas que apreciaba y que vivían de una manera armónica.

—¡Kagome! —Sango, su mejor amiga y quién próximamente iba a ser una exterminadora como sus padres, entró a su cabaña—. ¡Buena suerte en el entrenamiento! —Y la abrazó con fuerza, porque aunque no quería creerlo, sabía que sería la última vez que se verían. Sus caminos serían separados. —Cuídate mucho… —pidió.

Ella asintió y apretó más a la castaña, haciendo el abrazo un poco más cálido.

—Tú también, Sango.

No quería despedirse de ella, desde pequeña temía mucho que ese momento llegará. Pero también sabía que sería lo mejor para ambas y confiaba en que Sango se convertiría en una muy buena exterminadora. Ya que desde pequeña había aprendido lo básico viendo a sus padres entrenar.

Y ella, por su parte, sabía que le correspondería ser la sacerdotisa encargada del muro como lo fue su abuela y aceptaba eso con gusto, era agradable saber que podría ser útil para defender a las personas que amaba.

—No te olvides de mí —fue la segunda petición de Sango.

—Nunca.

Ese fue, el primer adiós doloroso que Kagome tuvo que decir.

* * *

><p>El atardecer de ese día marcó la despedida de Kagome hacía su familia. Su madre la abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera grabarse la calidez de su hija el tiempo que fuera necesario, también le deseó mucha suerte y esperó volver a verla pronto.<p>

Sota, su hermano menor, se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo también, igual le deseó suerte y le entregó una pequeña flor que colocó en el cabello de su hermana para que los recordará cuándo viera alguna flor similar. No era la gran cosa, pero era el significado el que valía más que mil palabras.

Ellos prometieron mandarle cartas para no perder comunicación.

Ese fue el segundo adiós doloroso que tuvo que dar.

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento para ser sacerdotisa era duro sin duda alguna y solo iban las personas seleccionadas. Todas eran buenas y Kagome no deseaba quedarse atrás. Dio mucho de ella al aprender a utilizar de manera correcta el arco. Aunque al principio fue sin duda alguna pésima para hacerlo; cuándo disparaba la flecha, estaba tomaba una dirección completamente distinta a la que ella le quería dar.<p>

Por eso había sido regañada en innumerables ocasiones, le hacían siempre la misma pregunta. ¿Qué haría si un Yōkai se acercaba y ella no sabía ni manejar bien el arco ni usar sus poderes espirituales? Y ella, como siempre, bajaba la cabeza y susurraba un «_Lo siento, me esforzaré más.» _que día tras día trataba de cumplir.

Lo logró, al cabo de seis meses finalmente tenía casi cien por ciento el dominio de su arma. Pero sus poderes espirituales eran un caso aparte, un caso al que también tenía que ponerle solución. Kagome era perseverante, no se daba por vencida y además tenía como propósito proteger a sus seres amados y eso era suficiente motivación para salir adelante y no darse por vencida a pesar de las circunstancias.

Cuando llegó el invierno, muchas futuras sacerdotisas renunciaron. Dijeron que no querían eso, que deseaban otra vida, que era sumamente complicado para ellas. Misteriosamente, se les dejo ir sin ningún contratiempo. La mayoría se asombró, ¿tan fácil era rendirse e irse para volver con su familia y dedicarse a otra cosa? Si era así, era demasiado tentador también renunciar.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

El invierno se la pasó ayudando en la aldea como una aprendiz de sacerdotisa, alguien estuvo al pendiente de que realizará al cien sus deberes; ayudó a varias personas de otras aldeas que llegaban heridas. También se le permitió participar en una que otra batalla de Yōkais inferiores. Ella pudo con la mayoría y eso hizo que la promovieran de grado.

Una tarde cuando regresaba al templo dónde estaba en entrenamiento, se topó con una de sus _compañeras, _quién venía de recolectar un poco de leña o pedazos de ramas para hacer una fogata y calentarse aunque sea un poco.

La escena le recordó un poco a cuándo a ella y a su hermano menor le tocaba ir a recolectar para hacer una pequeña fogata para asar pescados en familia, recordaba que su abuelo se la pasaba contando historias y alguna que otra era graciosa y todos reían. El recuerdo la puso un poco nostálgica. ¿Cómo estaría su familia? ¿Acaso la extrañaría?

Hasta el momento, no le había llegado ninguna carta de ellos.

—Hola —saludó Kagome.

La otra chica se detuvo y examinó con ojo crítico a la s_acerdotisa _que le había hablado.

—Hola —su voz sonó levemente apagada. Kagome lo notó.

—¿También te entristece no pasar el invierno con tu familia? —No pudo evitar preguntar. Tal vez tendría algo en común con la chica y podría tener una amiga. Qué falta le hacía; se sentía sola.

La castaña frente a ella la miró de forma dura, pero luego poco a poco su mirada se relajó y Kagome se preguntó por qué el cambio. Pero no dijo nada, todavía estaba esperando que la chica le contestará.

Ella le dio la espalda pero antes de marcharse dijo—: Mi familia murió. Yo soy la única que queda.

—Lo sien—

—No importa —avanzó poco a poco hasta el templo—, es parte de la vida.

Ese día no ganó una amiga, pero sí el deseo de no haber abierto la boca.

* * *

><p>Su <em>graduación <em>finalmente llegó. Había terminado completamente su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa y aunque no era una de las más destacadas, había podido tener un completo dominio sobre sus poderes y su arma. Estaba feliz porque estaba a unos pocos pasos de hacer su sueño realidad.

Se le indicó que parte de la extensa muralla tendría que proteger, era un lugar alejado de su aldea natal, de hecho estaba demasiado lejos que ella ni siquiera había escuchado hablar de ese lugar. Pero no protesta, confía en Kami y que esa es una muy buena decisión.

Cuándo llega, es recibida por todas las personas de la aldea, algunos niños y niñas corrían a ella. Las más pequeñas dicen que cuándo sean grandes desean ser una sacerdotisa como ella. Kagome solamente sonríe, quiere decirles a las niñas que tendrán que dejar sus hogares, pero no lo hace.

No les cortará las alas.

Es primavera, el calor se siente en toda la aldea. Sabe que es la primera de todas las estaciones que tendrá que pasar en ese lugar, custodiando la parte que le tocó y brindando ayuda a todo aquel que se lo pida.

Se dice así misma que eso está bien y que pronto se acostumbrará a su nueva vida. No se arrepiente, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué la soledad le pesa cómo nunca antes? No, claro que no. Ella no es débil, es fuerte. Podrá salir adelante, podrá seguir regalando sonrisas sinceras a todo aquel que la vea, ¿verdad?

Quiere creerlo, en verdad lo desea.

* * *

><p>Primavera, verano, otoño. Ninguna carta llega, su familia parece no saber absolutamente nada de ella y un mal presentimiento se instala en su pecho. ¿Acaso su familia está bien? ¿Les habrá pasado algo? Quiere creer que todo va a estar bien, que volverá a ver a su madre algún día o que una carta llegará.<p>

Sí, solo debe ser paciente, esperar. De seguro su madre no ha tenido tiempo, tampoco su hermano. ¿Quién sabe? Puede haber ocurrido un millón de cosas, pero no necesariamente malas. Ella sabe que no son malas, ella _quiere creer _que no son malas.

Pasan poco a poco los aldeanos y la saludan como normalmente, Kagome les devuelve el saludo. Pero hay algo que desea preguntarles pero no se atreven. ¿Sabrán ellos que ha pasado con la aldea en la que ha nacido?

Un par de señoras van caminando, al parecer platican de algo de verdad serio por lo movimientos que hacen. Parecen protestar también, discutir. ¿Qué es de lo que se han enterado que puso de ese modo sus estados de ánimo?

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Escuchó que decía una de ellas, completamente indignada—. ¡Se supone que para eso entrenan tanto! ¡No es posible!

Kagome sintió curiosidad. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Fue un error en la muralla. Estaba mal reforzada, pero tampoco la sacerdotisa protectora hizo nada. Simplemente dejo que esos Yōkais acabaran con la aldea que está al oeste. Es una pena.

De repente sintió que todo a su alrededor desaparecía y que solamente retumbaban las palabras mencionada por esa señora «_En la aldea que está en el Oeste». _Esa era la aldea dónde aguardaba su familia y su mejor amiga Sango. La preocupación la invadió; ¿estarían bien? ¿Habían entrado Yōkais? ¿Cómo estaría la aldea? ¡¿Cómo estaría su familia?!

«_Es una pena»_

No, es mentira. ¡Debe ser mentira! No puede ser que ellos estén muertos, no puede ser que la hayan dejado sola. ¡Ellos están bien! ¡Deben estar bien! O de eso trata de convencerse, no está segura y ninguna carta le ha llegado para pensar que eso es solamente un simple _chisme. _

Kagome sintió las ganas de dejar su lugar, de _renunciar _y correr hasta dónde estaba su familia; quería verlos una vez más, abrazarlos y prometerles una vida mejor. Pero no puede, su _deber _es estar en ese lugar cuidando la gran muralla.

Velando por el bien de los demás.

La noche llega, ese día cae lluvia y Kagome agradece estar resguardada bajo un techo. Algunas sacerdotisas no corren con tanta suerte. No hay nadie con ella, todos están en sus casas, con sus familias y es en ese momento en que siente cierta _envidia. _

Ellos tienen a alguien con quién pasar las noches de lluvia y frío. Pero ella no.

La fortaleza que la caracteriza cae por una sola noche, la única noche que se permitiría volver a ser débil y desear llorar entre los brazos de una madre que no sabe si está viva o muerta. Una noche en la que sus lágrimas caerán sin represión alguna. Una noche que marcaría el comienzo de un nuevo camino, completamente cubierto por espinas.

Una noche que lo cambiaría todo.

* * *

><p>El sol se ve en el horizonte, la lluvia ha parado, por lo que todos han regresado a sus actividades con normalidad. De la aldea ubicada en el <em>oeste <em>no se sabe absolutamente nada. Las cartas no llegan, pero Kagome sabe que debe hacerse a la idea de que no volverá a ver a su familia.

Por eso decide guardar en su mente la imagen de su madre, hermano y abuelo sonriendo como siempre lo hacían. Sonriendo para ella y deseándole buena suerte.

Camina alrededor del pedazo de muralla que le toca y cuándo está dando la segunda vuelta en ese día se topa con lo que parece un pergamino enrollado. Se decide a agacharse y entonces lo desdobla para poder leer el contenido y saber a quién pertenece.

* * *

><p>"<em>Las lágrimas nunca han regresado a los muertos".<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome se queda anonadada durante unos largos minutos; el remitente es una persona —o Yōkai— que está al otro lado de la muralla, la carta lo dice. No tiene firma, solo una luna menguante dibujada a un lado del pequeño escrito.<p>

¿Acaso espera una contestación? Lo más seguro es qué no. Pero ella decide que lo mejor será responder a ese pequeño mensaje. Algo le dice que _debe _hacerlo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Puedo intentarlo"<em>

* * *

><p>Y lo arroja.<p>

Su corazón late desbocado. Está rompiendo una clara regla, pero no le importa. Una parte de ella ha deseado hacerlo y la ha complacido. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Además, está completamente segura de que nadie la está viendo.

Siguió con su típica rutina, hasta el día siguiente cuándo volvió a encontrar el pergamino enrollado. Pensó que no tendría contestación.

Le alegra haberse equivocado.

* * *

><p>Su rutina se ve cambiada al recibir cada día una contestación en los pergaminos. Se ha acostumbrado a enviarse pequeños 'mensajes' con aquel desconocido del otro lado. Sí, desconocido. Le ha preguntado qué es y él le había respondido que era un Lord. Pero no dijo nada más.<p>

Kagome le preguntó que si era un Yōkai y él le dijo que sí y que debería tener miedo. Pero ella no lo tiene, se siente bien charlando con él por una extraña razón.

La sacerdotisa también se ha dado cuenta de qué él no es muy comunicativo ya que a veces respondía con pequeños monosílabos. Por lo que ha decidido tomar las riendas de la comunicación y le ha platicado algunas cosas. Pequeñas experiencias y una que otra vez se le ha escapado hablar de su familia.

Después de mucho tiempo por fin le ha preguntado su nombre y él le dijo que se llamaba Sesshōmaru.

Después de meses Higurashi se pregunta si entablar conversación con un Yōkai está bien, después de todo se supone que ella está ahí para defender de cualquier ataque. ¿Y si él solamente quiere que ella baje sus defensas para atacarla? Lo duda. Sesshōmaru ha demostrado ser un adversario que ataca de frente y nunca de espaldas como en los relatos que le ha contado de manera breve.

Entonces, ¿está bien que le siga hablando? ¿Está bien que disfrute tanto su 'compañía'?

Sesshōmaru, aquel Yōkai Lord de las tierras del Oeste, se ha convertido en la única luz entre tanta oscuridad. Gracias a él no se siente sola y disfruta de su deber, gracias a él ha podido poco a poco aceptar la idea de que su familia ha muerto. Gracias a él se siente muchísimo mejor.

Sabe que si tendría que luchar contra él posiblemente lo dejaría ir vivo. Posiblemente no lo atacaría y preferiría mil veces ser castigada por traición a lastimarlo de gravedad; Kagome no sabe lo que hará si le piden elegir entre herirlo o proteger a su pueblo.

Tiene miedo.

En una guerra ambas contrapartes pierden. Los humanos han perdido la mitad del territorio y la mayoría ha terminado en la boca de algún Yōkai, han perdido familia; incluida ella. Pero sabe muy bien que los Yōkais también han perdido y mucho, han perdido su posible _alimento, _también mucho territorio y han tenido que convivir lo más juntos que se puede. Cosa que seguramente odian. Han sufrido heridas al tratar de cruzar la muralla. Ambas partes han perdido cosas importantes.

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué no firmar un pacto de paz?<em>

* * *

><p>Envía el mensaje insegura. ¿Qué le respondería Sesshōmaru? Está completamente segura de que él a lo mejor tiene la influencia necesaria entre todos los Yōkais para convencerlos de estar en paz entre los humanos.<p>

Kagome comprende que ellos a veces necesitan comer carne humana, pero tal vez pondrían encontrar algo para sustituir a la carne humana. ¡Debe haber alguna forma! Y ella está segura de que será fácil encontrarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Los humanos nos tienen miedo<em>

* * *

><p>Una simple y aceptada respuesta.<p>

¿Cómo convencer a los demás de que los Yōkais no son tan malos? ¿Cómo hacerles creer que un pacto de paz hará que todo el sufrimiento e inseguridad acabe? ¡¿Cómo?! Ellos, los aldeanos, le temen a lo que no conocen. Solamente conocen a los Yōkais malos devoradores de hombres que narran en la mayor parte de las leyendas. Solo conocen a aquellos seres corrompidos por la maldad que buscan la destrucción de las razas que consideran inferiores.

Solamente conocen a ese tipo de seres.

No ven más allá de lo que sus ojos quieren ver. No ven a los seres que también tienen que luchar para hacerse notar, no ven que algunos son de bajo rango y que a veces tienen que pelear entre sí para demostrar quienes mandan. No ven a aquellos que protegen a los que son de su ejército con todo lo que tienen.

Son Yōkais, pero tienen corazón.

* * *

><p><em>Eso podría cambiar.<em>

* * *

><p>Si cambiarán las leyendas, si hablarán sobre las formas de convivencia armónica. ¿Eso no cambiaría aunque sea un poco la perspectiva que se tienen?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Explícate.<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome sonríe levemente al darse cuenta de qué tal vez ha despertado su curiosidad.<p>

* * *

><p><em>La muralla es un estorbo.<em>

* * *

><p>La muralla es aquello que los separa de la realidad que vive la <em>contraparte <em>del pedazo de territorio que les toca. Si esa muralla no existiese, tal vez todo sería más fácil.

* * *

><p><em>Camina hacia el norte. Te estaré esperando.<em>

* * *

><p>La conversación ha tomado un rumbo que a Kagome le resulta peligroso. Traga saliva y se pregunta si debe ir o no. Pero, ¿qué encontrará hacía el norte? Está enterada que ahí no existe absolutamente nada y que si alguien se atreve a ir más allá posiblemente no regrese nunca. Pero eso no le preocupa. Le preocupa que los aldeanos se den cuenta de que ha dejado su lugar y la culpen de desobligada. Le preocupa dejarlos desprotegidos.<p>

¿Pero cuándo ha habido un ataque en esos meses?

Suspira y decide que va a ir a ver a Sesshōmaru. No sabe si es una buena decisión, pero decide no pensar en eso por el momento.

Confía en qué todo saldrá bien.

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru es un Lord que ha sido caracterizado como cruel y además, es el responsable de cuidar las tierras que correspondían a su padre. Confía en pocas personas y rara vez se le ha visto hablar de más o ser amable con alguien. Sesshōmaru es alguien peligroso, todos los Yōkais lo saben. Y él no hace nada para que ellos cambien de opinión, ya que si lo hacen, posiblemente ataquen sus dominios y eso es algo que no puede permitir.<p>

La primera vez que envió aquel pergamino fue cuándo había decidido a dar una vuelta alejado un poco de su territorio, había decidido disfrutar un poco de la lluvia bajo un árbol que parecía cubrirlo solo un poco. Pero a él no le interesaba mojarse o no. Fue cuestión de minutos para que escuchará por sobre la lluvia los sollozos de alguien.

Él sabía que aquella persona tenía que ser humana. Pero no sabía si era hombre o mujer; la lluvia tampoco ayudaba a su olfato.

Fue en la madrugada, cuándo el agua había parado, que mando aquel mensaje antes de irse. Nunca supo por qué lo hizo, tal vez porque no soportaba que los humanos fueran tan débiles y se dejarán llevar tan fácilmente por sus sentimientos; esos que él no comprendía del todo.

Nunca esperó una contestación, pero volvió sin saber al día siguiente al mismo lugar y encontró el mismo pergamino envuelto.

Poco a poco se hizo parte de su rutina ir a ese lugar, escribir una contestación e irse, pero gracias a eso descubrió muchas cosas sobre la humana que estaba del otro lado de la muralla; sabía que se llamaba Kagome, que era una sacerdotisa y que posiblemente había perdido a su familia en el ataque desesperado que lanzaron algunos Yōkais al sentirse terriblemente hambrientos.

Poco a poco el deseo de conocer a aquella humana se plantó en él. Sospechaba que ella no era como los demás humanos y esa idea le gustaba en sobre manera. Por eso cuándo ella había mencionado que esa muralla estorbaba, la incitó a caminar hacia el norte, dónde se encontraba una parte rota de la muralla que nadie conocía. Solamente él y ahora ella.

Sesshōmaru compartía el mismo pensamiento que ella; esa muralla estorbaba. No servía absolutamente de nada y los humanos habían sido realmente tontos por construirla. ¿Acaso no veían que los demás Yōkais al estar muy hambrientos harían lo que fuera por destruir la muralla y luego se los comerían a todos sin compasión alguna?

Tontos. En verdad tontos.

Se dirigió a paso lento hacía la pequeña abertura que había en la muralla. Ahí esperaría a Kagome, ahí ambos por primera vez en mucho tiempo se conocerían y tal vez pondrían ponerle fin a aquella separación absurda.

Tal vez.

Camina cuándo el sol está empezando a ponerse para darle pasó a la noche, él sospecha que Kagome se irá en la noche, cuándo todos estén dormidos y llegará allá al alba. Por lo mismo decide irse solamente unas horas antes que ella. Por alguna razón desea que el día no tarde tanto; esa humana le ha hecho algo que no puede dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que podrían hacer para que esa muralla no existiera.

Es ahí cuando una pregunta se instala en su mente: De no existir la muralla, ¿hubiera conocido a aquella humana? No lo sabe y prefiere no pensar en eso. Solamente quiere conocerla en persona.

La noche pasa lenta y se vuelve más oscura de lo que es anunciando así que la temporada de lluvia empieza. Pero Sesshōmaru no se inmuta porque una simple lluvia no puede hacerle nada, pero a ella sí. Por eso llega a pensar de que tal vez no vea a Kagome en el alba, tal vez ni siquiera tenga otra oportunidad para contactarla. Pero se mantiene en aquel lugar, esperando.

Los primeros rayos de luz se hacen presentes y no hay ni siquiera rastro alguno de la sacerdotisa.

¿Debería irse?

Su duda es desechada cuándo escucha los pasos de alguien al otro lado de la muralla y tiempo después una humana de cabello negro ondulado y bellos ojos color zafiro se hace presente. Ella le sonríe.

—Tú… ¿Eres Sesshōmaru?

Él asiente.

—Tienes un plan —dice él. No es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

—¿Me ayudarás?

Sesshōmaru vuelve a asentir.

—Tienes que romper el hechizo de ésta parte

Kagome se queda pensativa unos momentos, pero finalmente guía sus manos hasta dónde está la grieta y desvía la energía espiritual hacía un lado, lo suficiente como para que Sesshōmaru pueda pasar por aquella grieta. Él lo hace, se da cuenta de que ahora no sufre ningún daño o quemadura, así que lo hace con una velocidad envidiable para que la sacerdotisa no fuerce su fuerza.

Ella deja de desviar la energía y voltea a ver a Sesshōmaru quién ahora está del otro lado de la muralla. Kagome sonríe, contenta de que su plan empiece a dar resultado. Va a decir algo, pero se siente débil y está por caerse cuándo el peliplata la sostiene. No quiere cerrar los ojos, pero se siente cansada. ¿Cuánta energía ha necesitado? Se pregunta, pero antes de poder obtener una buena respuesta sus ojos se cierran.

Sesshōmaru siempre ha odiado la debilidad en los seres humanos, pero hay algo en ella que hace que no la deteste, ni que sienta repugnancia. Kagome tiene algo que hace que desee protegerla. Por ella la carga y la recuesta sobre un árbol para que descanse y recupere energía. Él sabe muy bien que los humanos no aceptarán que él esté de ese lado, tampoco aceptarán que la sacerdotisa lo haya ayudado.

Sabe que será juzgada, sabe que querrán matarla. Pero él no lo permitirá, está listo para eso. Está listo para convencerla de cruzar ella la otra parte de la muralla. Si no pueden convencer a los humanos, los Yōkais tendrán que adaptarse.

* * *

><p>Kagome despierta dos horas después, pero todavía se siente cansada. Todavía es temprano, por lo que decide solamente cerrar los ojos un rato; los rayos de sol le llegan a la cara, por lo tanto mantiene fuertemente apretados los ojos.<p>

Piensa unos minutos en lo que va a hacer y entonces se pregunta si será tan fácil como ella piensa. Espera que así sea.

Recuerda a Sesshōmaru y que él es un Yōkai que necesita comer a gente humana. Una señal de alerta pasa por su cerebro al pensar que él se ha ido, dejándola sola para acabar con las personas de la aldea más cercana. Se levanta sobresaltada, ganándose así que un mareo se haga presente, lleva su mano al árbol para evitar caer.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa —le reprende una voz masculina. Es él.

Kagome lo mira sorprendida de que no se ha ido. Le sonríe.

—Vamos a la aldea más cercana —propone y empieza a andar seguida muy de cerca de él.

Su viaje empieza, llegan a la primera aldea y todos los aldeanos se espantan, acusan a Kagome, dicen que ella los ha traicionado. Ella trata de explicarles su idea; _eliminar la muralla. _Pero al escuchar eso, la miran aterrados y le dicen que está mal y que debe de dejar la aldea inmediatamente. Kagome trata de no perder las esperanzas.

Sesshōmaru en ningún momento abrió la boca.

* * *

><p>Es el otoño e invierno más duro para ella. Han pasado por las aldeas más cercanas y todas tienen la misma reacción. Dicen que es una traidora, la señalan y algunos se atreven a abuchearla con palos y rocas. Nunca se han detenido a escuchar al cien por ciento su idea; simplemente la corren como si fuera un enemigo más.<p>

Kagome enserio trata de no perder las esperanzas, pero esto se ve más y más difícil entre más aldeas visitan. Quiere llorar, no sabe si de frustración o ira contenida, pero quiere hacerlo. Sesshōmaru no es muy conversador, a veces hace comentarios muy vagos o responde a alguna pregunta de ella. Pero no muestra señal alguna de cariño, no se queja por las condiciones que han pasado ni tampoco la ayuda a convencer a los demás aldeanos.

Pero el hecho de que él no haya atentado contra ningún aldeano, ¿no es suficiente evidencia? ¡No todos los Yōkais son malos!

Higurashi está convencida de eso.

—¿Tú no necesitas alimentarte de carne humana? —Pregunta una vez.

—No necesariamente. (*)

Esa fue suficiente respuesta para ella.

Pero ahora, qué ve el camino repleto de espinas, no sabe que pensar. No todas las personas son cómo ella, sabe que debió de haberlo contemplado, pero tenía una esperanza muy alta de que así fuera.

Qué ingenua.

Abraza sus piernas y hunde su cabeza en éstas. Las lágrimas quieren salir, ha aguantado suficiente y desea volver a ser débil por una sola vez de nuevo. Cómo la vez que lloró por su familia.

Pero ahora hay alguien cerca de ella y no quiere parecer demasiado frágil.

Siente una presencia sentarse junto a ella y acto seguido la estola de Sesshōmaru la está envolviendo por los hombros, protegiéndola de las ráfagas frías de viento por el reciente invierno. Kagome toma eso como una caricia, como una manera muda de decirle que puede llorar ya que él no la juzgará. Ella se acerca más a él, percibiendo el calor de su cuerpo y se acomoda entre su hombro dónde se oculta.

—Sessh…

—No me molesta. —Comenta refiriéndose al hecho de que ella llore en su hombro.

La pelinegra asiente y las lágrimas empiezan a salir sin control, no desea reprimirlas, ya no más. Hace meses había deseado tener la calidez de alguien, tener una familia a la cual abrazar o un familiar. Pero ahora tiene a Sesshōmaru, el más cercano a ella en esos momentos y el único que no la ha dejado sola a pesar de que su plan ha fracasado.

Le debe mucho.

Nunca pensó que podría encontrar una calidez sin igual en un Yōkai, un ser que es considerado frío por naturaleza.

Nunca pensó que la calidez de Sesshōmaru se sentiría como estar en casa.

Cuándo ha terminado de desahogarse se aleja poco a poco de él hasta quedar ambos viéndose a los ojos.

—Muchas gracias, Sessh

* * *

><p>Primavera, verano.<p>

Kagome ha sido perseguida por traición, no tiene un lugar a dónde regresar, se ha enterado de que su familia ha sido devorada por los Yōkais, que no tenían ellos como defenderse y que la sacerdotisa encargada de ese lugar tenía una avanzada edad por lo tanto no pudo hacer mucho. Ella quedó completamente destrozada con la noticia a pesar de que ya lo sospechaba.

Sesshōmaru estuvo esos días con ella, siendo su soporte.

—Esto no va a funcionar —comenta en la orilla del río—, nadie desea escucharme, escucharnos.

El peliplata se le queda viendo. Coincide con ella, ya ha sido suficiente.

—Creo que… me doy por vencida.

—Todavía queda un lado de la muralla —le recuerda.

Kagome voltea a verlo, estupefacta. ¿Le está insinuando que ella cruce la muralla?

—No creo que sea buena idea… —susurra, pero él la logra escuchar—… ¿y si no me escuchan?

—No lo sabrás sino lo haces.

—Vale, tú ganas.

Sesshōmaru se da la vuelta, para recargarse en un árbol y descansar un rato.

—Partiremos al alba.

* * *

><p>Estaban de nuevo en dónde había una pequeña grieta, habían llegado antes gracias a que Sesshōmaru ocupó sus habilidades para transpórtalos a ambos en una esfera de luz hasta el bosque. Kagome le agradeció, el viaje hubiera sido muy largo y cansado y ella sabía que tendría que ocupar mucha energía para que ambos pasarán.<p>

La acción de antes se repitió, Kagome desvió la energía espiritual y pasó Sesshōmaru, después hizo un sobre esfuerzo para poder moverse al mismo tiempo que desviaba la energía. Lo logró y cuándo estaba por voltear a ver al peliplata con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, cayó desmayada. Sesshōmaru de nuevo no dijo nada, simplemente la cargó y llevo hasta el castillo del Oeste.

Sabía que tendría que hablar con muchos de sus aliados.

* * *

><p>Una semana pasó y Kagome pudo adaptarse muy bien a <em>esa parte<em> de la muralla, la mayoría de los que habitaban en el castillo del Oeste, propiedad de Sesshōmaru, eran muy amables con ella. Más de uno se había mostrado interesado en saber que hacían los humanos al otro lado de la muralla y por qué les temían tanto.

Se habían reído como nunca al escuchar las leyendas que los tenían a ellos y a su _maldad _como protagonistas. Se habían divertido tanto que cuándo se reunían todos juntos en la cámara de guerra le pedían a Kagome que les contará alguna leyenda, también a veces le explicaban a ella qué era lo que realmente hacían.

Sí, los humanos exageraban mucho.

Pero los que más se mostraron interesados en saber todo a lo referente a la vida humana fueron los _cachorros _de los aliados de Sesshōmaru; había tantos interesados que a Kagome constantemente se le acaban las leyendas para contar por lo que a veces terminaba recordando su vida de pequeña y se los contaba.

Ellos no se quejaban, estaban fascinados.

Una tarde que ninguno de los _cachorros _fue a visitarla porque prefirieron pasar el tiempo con sus padres —y no los culpaba, esos pequeños rara vez veían a sus progenitores— se había acercado a Sesshōmaru quién reposaba sobre el tronco de un árbol.

—Creo que… hubiéramos empezado por éste lado —rió levemente al decir eso—, todas nuestras suposiciones estaban mal. Sería genial si todos estuvieran enterados. Podríamos vivir todos en paz.

—No quisieron escucharte —le recordó

Kagome suspiró y también se recargó sobre el tronco, mirando el cielo con fascinación.

—Tenía una mala ideología sobre ustedes —confesó—, pero todo cambió cuándo te conocí.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un bello color carmín al que Sesshōmaru prestó total atención.

—Te debo mucho —comentó—, sin ti… creo que todavía tendría una ideología errónea. No sé cómo pagártelo.

Pero Sesshōmaru sí tenía una idea en mente. Se acercó poco a poco a la sacerdotisa, haciendo que ella volteará a sus ojos y los de él se encontrarán, ámbar y zafiro se mezclaron y fue entonces cuando un besó aconteció. Un beso que había revelado los sentimientos que ambos se ocultaban mutuamente, un sentimiento que ya no podía ser reprimido más.

Porque el amor no conocía de límites como murallas, ni de razas diferentes, tampoco de distancias. El amor llegaba y unía todo con la fuerza del acero. Y eso es lo que había pasado con ambos.

Tan diferentes y a la vez tan complementarios.

Un beso que había sido la mejor confección de amor del mundo.

Los pulmones de Kagome demandaron oxígeno, por lo tanto ambos se separaron y se miraron unos breves segundos a los ojos hasta que Kagome pasó sus brazos por el cuello del peliplata y Sesshōmaru posó sus brazos en la cintura femenina atrayéndola un poco más hacía él.

Se volvieron a besar, perdiéndose en los labios del otro, disfrutando del sabor del otro, haciendo que sus lenguas pelearan en una guerra que ninguna parecía querer perder. Kagome sentía la calidez de Sesshōmaru, esa que la hacía sentirse tan en casa, esa que le gustaba como ninguna otra y Sesshōmaru, qué nunca había tenido un hogar al cien, sentía que con ella tenía uno.

—Me quedaré aquí —proclamó minutos después—, contigo.

Sesshōmaru formuló algo parecido a una media sonrisa.

—Mía —murmuró contra su hombro, olfateando el olor del cabello de la chica.

—Solo tuya —afirmó con una sonrisa.

Ahora, ninguna muralla los separaría.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>(*)<em> Alguna sabe, ¿qué carajos comía Sesshōmaru? Nunca pareció tener interés en humanos o en comida humana. Dios, ¿acaso era vegetariano?

* * *

><p>Michel, una gran disculpa, tarde un mes, ¡UN MES! En entregarte el regalo, enserio quisiera decirte que todo fue gracias a mi enfermedad —en parte— pero otra fue por mi flojera xD Y sí, sé qué está no es la idea principal que te mostré, pero es que había demasiados fics con esa temática qué dejo de gustarme mi idea. Así que mejor te regale una idea más original (?)<br>Asdfghjklñ Espero en verdad que lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Lo hice con amor! Es uno de los One-Shot's más largos que he escrito. ¡Y fue con amor! ¿Ya lo dije? ¡Amor, amor! —lanza flores— en fin, esto es un pequeño regalo por… ser tú: 3 Casi no hablamos pero me caes muy bien xD Y tenemos algunos gustos en común: 'D Espero tener una oportunidad a futuro para seguir conversando contigo y no solo sea un interrogatorio intensivo (¿?) para darme una idea de que escribir xD Debo confesar que usar el Sengoku como escenario fue súper difícil, joder. Necesito estudiar un poco más —casi no hay información—. Grr.

Bueno, ya. ¿Les gustó? ¿Me lo hacen saber?

**¡Abrazos asfixiantes y besos llenos de chocolates para todos!  
><strong>Se les adora u/u e invita a mi página de Facebook (link en mi perfil) no me ignoren: c yo los quiero con todo mi kokoro: c


End file.
